Moonlight Reminiscence
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: "Can we love or not? Treaties and alliances are prone to be abandoned. But what about love?" Ivan/Gilbert. Modern day setting. Co-written with eternal-blue-skies.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Reminiscence**

Chapter 1

___Pairing_: Ivan Braginski x Gilbert Weillschmidt  
_  
Rating_: Τ  
_  
Genre_: Romance, drama, modern day setting

_Note_: This Hetalia fanfic is co-written with eternal-blue-skies, a lovely author and person. We began writing this story for our enjoyment and later we decided that it would be nice to share it with fellow fans. We hope that you enjoy your reading.

* * *

When the last traces of sunlight withdrew from the horizon, Ivan walked to the steep hill near his house. The specific location offered a great view over the town and the night sky. The sight was magnificent but Ivan also caught himself wishing he wasn't alone...

Gilbert had been on one of his usual late night strolls, loving to walk around at night, because for one; he really didn't like the sun and two; nobody could bother him very often at night. He looked up to the sky and pursed his lips into a smile, seeing how it was a full moon tonight and a gorgeous one at that.

The Prussian continued to loop up, enjoying the view of the moon. He knew the path pretty well, so he knew he wouldn't run into anything. Ηe liked taking the path that went over a hill, since there was always a beautiful view. However, he didn't expect the Russian to be there as well. While looking up, he walked right into him, almost falling on top of the taller male after nearly losing his balance.

Ivan blinked when he felt some weight against his side. The brief collision didn't affect his balance though. He turned and the initial surprise deepened when he saw Gilbert. Months had passed since the last time they saw each other but Ivan didn't mind the Prussian's companionship.

"Gilbert? I don't remember seeing you here before."

Gilbert finally looked at what the heck was in his way and saw the familiar face he'd known for so long. "Ah...Ivan. I was out on a walk. I often take walks at night around here. I've never seen you here before either." Somehow, it was kinda nice that he ran into the Russian. Even though he'd always manage to get annoyed of him, it was nice seeing him again. "What are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head a little and getting all the thoughts out of his head, occasionally darting his eyes up to the moon, or around them, then back on Ivan.

"When I look at the moon, I forget about anything that troubles me. It helps me feel some comfort. Even the sense of loneliness weakens in my chest." Ivan was able to open up to the fellow personification with fair easiness because he didn't consider him a stranger. They used to talk so much in the past...

The Prussian male looked at the other, attention fully on him as he spoke. He even felt a little bad for the other. But he knew, that couldn't be helped. The world was tough and he knew that fact very well. He looked up at the moon, admiring it and smiled just a bit, unexpectedly speaking. "...The moon sure is amazing, isn't it? I mean, that's why man longed to go there for so long. It's bittersweet..." He finally looked back down and set his gaze on the larger man. "...That truly is amazing though. If I can allow myself to say this..." He put on a puzzled, sort of a helpless smile, and shrugged. "I'm kinda glad I ran into you. After so long, it's nice to see you again." He smiled back up at the moon, avoiding the Russian's face for a few seconds, barely regretting what he said.

Ivan remembered his old dream of going to the moon first. He had lost the space race but the memory of that endeavour remained vivid inside his mind.

"My former government organised the journey to the moon in order to show the world our progress and power. I was also thinking that if I escaped and travelled to this shiny orb, I would be free from everything that pained me. Even temporarily." He turned and searched Gilbert's eyes. He wasn't looking for any sort of validation, but he needed to know how the other man felt about these words.

Gilbert listened to the other and smiled a little. He looked at the moon then back at Ivan. "That's so stupid." He let his smile drop. "You can't expect things to disappear, Ruski! And relying on the moon is dumb as well." He looked away from Ivan and sighed a little. "...If you want things to change, or become better, you have to fix them yourself. You can't expect things to work out right. Life sucks, but you have to endure it." He kept his frown on his face and turned fully to Ivan. "You can't ever give up though."

"I understand there are certain things that are beyond our control." Ivan nodded thoughtfully and continued, lowering his gaze. "But if we have potential to change and improve, then the least we should do, is to try." Once he thought about giving up. When the Soviet Union fell, he felt powerless and lost. It took him so much time to heal the deep wounds that marked his history...He noticed the frustrated expression on Gilbert's face and wondered why he suddenly looked so upset. It didn't take him long to see the reason; the Kingdom of Prussia collapsed and it never rose again. In the end, Gilbert shared the same house with his younger brother. His real identity was forgotten and buried, though his heart continued to beat... "You are right. We cannot give up. If we do, we lose any chance to prosper."

Gilbert half-listened to Ivan's responses, only paying attention at the last one. His eyes widened just a little as he faced the taller man, frowning and then looked up at the sky. He frowned, wishing to believe the optimism the two were spouting, but inside he couldn't.

He could never.

The Prussian sighed a bit deeply and continued to look at the moon, almost as if he was avoiding the other's eyes. Maybe he was, but he couldn't tell himself. He didn't want to admit the fact the other annoyed him in several ways that he barely came to terms with. "Times have certainly changed, huh? Everything's different now. Even you..."

In response, Ivan began to speak while observing a complex constellation. "History itself shows that change is inevitable and can happen unexpectedly. But sometimes, I feel there are things that need to remain exactly as they are. You have changed too. But I see you have also maintained some of your old traits." He concluded with a smile.

Gilbert stayed quiet for a while, simply listening. He tried keeping his vision at the sky, because he had the worst luck of looking right when the other did, which for some reason was weird. He finally smiled a little, letting out a relieved sigh.

"...Like what? You can tell?" He finally looked back at Ivan. He began to feel at ease talking about things with the other for some reason.

"Your stubbornness. You have been through a lot, yet you never yielded and never stopped being a warrior."

Gilbert couldn't help but let out a good long laugh after the other had finished talking.

"Ahaha! You hit spot on, didn't you?" He smirked and laughed again, then finally quieted down after a while and remained quiet for a few minutes. Anyone else who'd seen it, probably wouldn't have believed it, seeing him so calm around the taller nation.

"I like you how you are now Ivan...I mean, not that I didn't before but you've matured and even though things can be bad, I'm glad you've stayed strong."

After a few more minutes, Gilbert turned his gaze, setting it on the other's face, or more specifically his eyes, and frowned ever so slightly. "What did you mean when you said some things are better not to change...?" In his own way, he also thought the same about the other nation. He had repressed thoughts about the Russian and since it had been so long, he couldn't even remember certain thoughts about the other. Almost as if he had tried to forget Ivan. That's how strange it was, talking to him.

Ivan gazed into the fiery eyes of the fellow personification. "I meant the positive aspects about ourselves and all our efforts to be on friendly terms with each other...even though the usual, common point of our long history is the battlefield." He sighed a bit and seemed to hold back for a moment, but in the end he said these words. "I know this might sound odd but...I have always admired you, Gilbert."

**XxX**

**Thank you for stopping by and reading the first chapter! Reviews, comments and feedback are appreciated and welcome by both authors. **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_: Please enjoy your reading and take a moment to share your thoughts on the second chapter.

* * *

**Moonlight Reminiscence**

_Chapter 2_

Gilbert caught the other man's kinder features. It was different, but nice seeing him like this. He listened intently to the other, as if he was but a small mouse you had to be really quiet to hear. He felt the intensity and truthfulness in the Russian's voice. And by pure chance, he actually let a quiet gasp escape his vocal cords, but quickly repressed it.

"...You admire me?" He smiled, but quickly hid it out of embarrassment, not used to being admired. "That's strange...Βut you're right, we never did have many chances to enjoy peace together." He looked up at the moon before looking back at Ivan. "Besides the treaty, the marriage between two of our royalties and a few agreements between the wars really wasn't much. Before the second World War...I..."

He sighed deeply, not being so used to talking about these things so freely. "I honestly did think we had the chance to become allies, but it never happened. War kept straining things. I don't suppose it would be stranger if I said that, in a way I've also admired you? Always from afar but..." He frowned lightly, now becoming more quiet.

When Gilbert mentioned the marriage between their royalties, Ivan's heart beat a little faster. "The marriage between Charlotte and Nicholas _[1] _is one of the best memories I have. Although their bond was viewed with suspicion, I believe they really loved each other. And whenever I saw them..."

Ivan felt a bit unsure if he should continue. His violet eyes gazed into Gilbert's for a brief but intense moment, looking for some sort of silent encouragement. "Whenever I saw them, I wondered if us, personifications, are capable of forming such strong bonds. I need to know Gilbert...Can we love or not? Treaties and alliances are prone to be abandoned. But what about love?"

Gilbert listened as Ivan had a sudden interest in the subject of marriage. He started thinking slowly about what Ivan was saying. He wondered as well and after the Russian finished talking, Gilbert looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know..." He took in a deep breath, almost as if trying to keep himself from letting Ivan know how he thought. "I'd like to think that. Treaties and territories are important but I think...I'd want to love." He sighed again, continuing. "Those two did always make me smile...But maybe it's just us. Maybe the others can love."

The Prussian suddenly thought about something, pertaining to their previous conversation about love. "Do you know what love is Ivan?...Do you want me to explain how I see it?"

Ivan did not hurry to answer. The questions caught him off guard and he kind of felt a little frightened- he wasn't sure why. "Yes, Gilbert. Tell me how you define love. Even if I am never destined to experience it like the married couple who sealed our alliance, I'd like to hear more about this emotion."

Gilbert twitched only slightly from the answer, a bit relieved inside that the other one said yes, but he didn't know why. His chest hurt a little. And he had no idea at all what could be causing it, knowing he didn't have a heart. He swallowed a bit before he smiled genuinely and softly began.

"...Love is something that's precious to you. It's something that you don't let others touch or hold it. Like your scarf...If I remember correctly, Yekaterina gave it to you, right? It's not just the scarf that's precious to you, it's your sister."

He didn't even wait for a response. "Love is trust..." He frowned, his voice wavering a little before finding it again and continuing. "Trust that allows someone to get close to you, close enough to let them touch those precious things that you love...close enough to share your feelings with each other." He swallowed and moved his gaze up at the moon, almost to avoid Ivan's eyes. "Love is...wanting to be near someone forever." He said quietly and continued gently again. "...Wanting to break down walls just to see them, even if it could hurt in the process."

Gilbert smiled, being happy he could tell Ivan what he was thinking. A sudden relief washed over him. He wondered though how exactly Ivan felt about the words he just said. He hoped that the Russian would understand what love was now and that he could feel happy, with whoever that he loved. A sick and twisted feeling welt up in his stomach and he didn't even look to the moon anymore. He tried to keep his gaze on Ivan, but his eyes flickered around here and there as they usually did- a habit of his. Eventually, he turned and locked his eyes back on Ivan's, regaining focus.

"It's just...I don't know why, but I feel so sure of this information. It is almost as if it's as clear as pure water and as bright and colourful as a painting of flower fields. As accurate as history. I don't know if I'm capable of love though. I understand it, but things are complicated, Ivan..." He bit his lip a little, but didn't let his gaze waver and instead kept it steady. "I don't know if you'll understand this but I really have looked up to you, for a long time..."

He let his smile fade away as he suddenly caught himself fumbling and losing his cool, not sure what the huge feeling in his chest was. He tried to decide whether to continue with his words or not. But he figured, why not? He had already opened up so much to the other...so, why not?

"You're actually the person who made things different. You changed my views and I don't only mean when you took over me after the second World War. I mean...you've been the one who's caused me to see these things, to find this understanding. It'd hard to describe correctly but...you always annoyed me but I enjoyed being around you when we weren't at each other's throats in war. And I always wished we could have been closer. I suppose...I..." He frowned and lost Ivan's gaze to stare at his hands, then at the moon. He felt physically unable to carry on with his statement.

Ivan was impressed and deeply touched by the words. An inner and almost intimidating warmth flooded his chest. He believed that he actually possessed the power to break down walls just to be with the one he loved. He realised that no matter how much it frightened him, Ivan wanted to trust someone special. It seemed to be a risk worth taking- at least that was how Gilbert made him feel.

"Still, I cannot forget that you felt hurt because of me." The Russian admitted quietly, but firmly. "Especially when I kept you away from your brother. Those older times when we didn't have to fight each other, feel like a dream now...And as I try to convince myself that they were real too, I feel some pain. But you have influenced my life a lot, Gilbert. You are an important part of my history."

Gilbert listened quietly to Ivan's depressing words at first, which seemed to turn into a happy understanding. He smiled though. In fact, he let out a relieved short laugh. But being still nervous, he focused his attention on the ground. He didn't notice the Russian moving closer until he felt the man's hands on his arms and then was pulled even closer. He looked up, even a second or so before Ivan leaned in and kissed his forehead. The Prussian didn't really move, or budge. He just stood there until Ivan's lips moved away from his forehead and he looked into those violet eyes.

"..." As he was going to say something, he suddenly lost his voice and looked down, frowning a little, almost as if out of embarrassment. "...Thank you." He finally said and looked up. He moved his arms up a little and held onto Ivan's side lightly. Gilbert could barely think. It was just that he was thinking so many things that he couldn't just think of one alone and register it.

* * *

_Note: __[1]_ Mention to Alexandra Feodorovna, also known as Princess Charlotte of Prussia, and her husband Tsar Nicholas I.

* * *

_A/N_: I'm happy with the positive reception to the first chapter and so is the co-writer :) Your reviews really mean a lot. _**Guest**__,_ I hope you enjoy the continuation too. _**ZodiacDOG101**__, _thank you very much. Literacy is important in anything I share with fellow fans & writers, so I'm glad you found the writing appealing. _**Lucrecia84, **_It's so great to hear that you enjoyed the setting as well as the atmosphere of the story. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight Reminiscence**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert and leant in closer, relishing this rare and loving moment. A sense of deep peace and calm enjoyment warmed his heart. Soon, his hand touched the back of Gilbert's head. Tall, strong fingers caressed the somewhat messy silver hair in an unhurried motion.

The former knight observed the Russian's movements carefully, mainly because he was so curious about these newfound actions that the other was presenting. When Gilbert felt the other's hand move, it was as if everything was slowing down.

"Gilbert..." Ivan's whisper was quiet, but unwavering. He could feel the cold of the night nibbling him as he pulled away just a little. Even though it wasn't his intention to break away so soon, a part of him needed to stare into that igneous gaze that made his heart flutter.

Gilbert felt his voice completely leave him when Ivan said his name so quietly against him. He shuddered a little, on the inside, and gripped the other's sides more, not entirely knowing what he was feeling right now. But, he felt...warmth. It was nice, it was comforting, and he felt happy, but scared as well. He was trying to make sense of the situation, but then, at the same time, did he want to? In that moment, his mind was cloudy and any slight fear he had, was gone.

He stared up at the Russian and then up towards the moon, soon returning to the other's eyes. He blinked a couple times and enjoyed the feeling of someone's touch. It seemed better that it was Ivan's hand in his hair and it made Gilbert smile.

Suddenly finding his voice again, the Prussian male began to speak. His voice was even and determined now, putting meaning into his small talk. "Ivan, I don't understand...but this is nice. For not having a heart...I really feel like I have one again." He smiled a little and gazed into the man's deep lavender eyes and happily melted in them, just a little.

"I'm certain that you have always had a heart." Ivan answered with solid certitude. "You are not a stranger to me. I know you, Gilbert. I've known you for ages. And I could never imagine you with a void, cold chest."

Gilbert listened to Ivan's words, but didn't fully agree with him. He knew there was no heat inside his chest. He knew it had been gone for a long time. As Ivan finished, the fellow personification began to speak, quietly. "Ah, danke Ivan, but...I really don't have a heart. Still I couldn't ever let myself become a monster because I care about my brother Ludwig. But I-" His voice left him as he noticed Ivan's clear eyes. The Prussian couldn't help but start to tear up a little. He felt so safe with Ivan right now that he didn't even try holding his tears back as much as he would.

But what really startled him was when their lips met each other...

Ivan bent closer once more and kissed Gilbert for the very first time...He poured all the feelings he harboured for this man into that meaningful touch...Gilbert let a couple tears fall as he kissed the other back and melted a bit into the kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other and the albino stared into the Russian's eyes and then pressed his forehead against the other's. "Thank you..." He gently pressed their lips together again, and then nervously pulled away, not knowing if he should have done that, but it felt nice. That's all he had currently cared about.

"Gilbert, you don't need to thank me..." Ivan whispered, lifting one hand to hold the cheek of the fellow personification softly.

The Prussian nodded and let his head lean slightly into Ivan's hand. "But if it wasn't for you...I wouldn't feel this way..." He finished, allowing a couple more tears run over the dried ones. He let out a few meaningful short chuckles as Ivan's lips covered his face, kissing his cheeks, forehead and eyelids.

After the kisses, the Russian began to speak, "I often caught myself wondering if we could ever be happy together...I could hardly think of anyone else, Gilbert. Each time I saw you, I remembered the royal couple. And I couldn't help but question myself: Could we ever be as happy as them, despite all the difficulties and all the obstacles?"

As Ivan was talking, Gilbert let his arms move up and wrap around the man's neck, no longer really worrying after their first kisses. He was cold too, so being closer to Ivan felt nice. He finally smiled again after the Russian finished talking and nodded slowly. "I can understand it too. It always made me happy that they could find such happiness in each other...I want to be that happy..." His smile left him again as he buried his face -which was quickly turning red- into Ivan's left side of his chest. After a few moments of silence between the two, Gilbert spoke up, uncovering his mouth.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Ivan...I don't regret what I've said or done, and I don't regret hearing what you said or what you did. I think...right now is the happiest moment that I've felt in a very long time."

* * *

_A/N_: Thank you all for reading the third chapter. I will try to upload the next one as soon as I can.

**itschinatown**, I'm glad you enjoy the writing style. **Lucrecia84**, it's a joy to hear from you again. Well, the story advances as the characters open up little by little to each other, while also dealing with personal thoughts. If you were looking forward to some confession, I hope this chapter was satisfactory to you, hehe ^^  
The idea to mention the historical figures occurred when fellow author & I decided to seek info on the peaceful relations between these two countries. I needed some interesting, realistic source to see how it was going to work in the story...I admit that before we started writing this plot, I wasn't much aware of the kinder interactions between Russia and Prussia during said era. But like you, I also think that the two characters began to develop their relationship throughout that period and had memories from it... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight Reminiscence**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Ivan could feel some solid parts of ice that continued to cover his heart, melting away little by little. "I regret certain things that I did in the past. But I don't feel guilty about the way I feel right now. Anything that you say to me, is cherished. The way you hold me and smile at me is how I dreamed to be loved..." He stated with a warm expression and his violet eyes shone with a much kinder light.

Gilbert closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of the other man's voice as he let it carry his very soul. He smiled sadly after Ivan finished his short speech. He felt his heart starting to feel very heavy. "I've been dreaming too, Ivan...I never thought that I'd ever get the chance to experience such love...Even if it's for a short time, I feel so happy. I treasure your words as well and even after this night, I'll remember your words and repeat them over again in my head..."

Gilbert shrunk into the others' chest again and felt tears of joy running down his cheeks. He loved Ivan so much. So much that it hurt. He let his fingers dig a bit into Ivan's front as he took in everything about this moment. Ivan was the only one who ever made him feel such heartrending affections. Not even when the Holy Roman Empire had fallen, or when Old Fritz had left him, tore at his heart more than his feeling for Ivan. Because deep down, he wanted to take this man away from anyone else, he wanted Ivan to be with him, and only love him, but Gilbert felt that such things were impossible. Or at least, for him they were.

The Prussian lifted his head up and showed such heartfelt anguish that it almost made him start crying, but he was capable of holding it, only letting his eyes water. After a few moments of trying to smile, he wiped at his eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the teardrops which only brought forth a full raging war of tears. He began to sob, and moved away from Ivan's touch, Ivan's warmth. It hurt so much to do so even though it was such a simple action. He covered his eyes with his hands, as some tears slipped through the cracks between his fingers.

"Ivan, I regret so much...so much and it hurts..! I just..." He moved his hands away as he took a second to breathe before continuing. "I love you Ivan...I really do...I love you so much and it hurts because I can't have you...I can never have you. You're always on my mind...But we can't..."

A pang of anguish jarred Ivan's chest as he watched Gilbert crying. He walked a bit closer, wondering how to approach his love. "...Why? Why do you say that?" He whispered but his voice remained steady. "Of course you can have me. I won't let anyone separate me from you...! I promise." Ivan wrapped his arms around the body of the very one he never really stopped loving. His hand caressed the former knight's back soothingly. He bent down and placed a kiss on Gilbert's head. "I love you, Gilbert. I really do."

The Prussian chocked a bit on his sobs and covered his face again as he started to close himself off and shutting down like a clam. He managed to level his voice for a few moments though, long enough to speak out quietly but loud enough to let the Russian clearly hear all the words:

"I'm so sorry Ivan..."

Ivan just stared confusedly at first. He shook his head before he began to speak. "We are both here and I can assure you that I honestly want to be with you. Not just for one night. Not only for this moment."

Gilbert felt like his tears would never stop falling. When he felt the other bring him close again, he moved his hands away from his face which was wet from all the tears that had been falling and looked up to Ivan once more, looking deep into the amethyst eyes he had loved for so long. He repeated in his mind the words that Ivan said before and what he had just spoken.

"Ivan, I..." He really didn't know just what to say yet because he was still trying to take it all in. "I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want to be alone again...And I don't think I care anymore if people want us apart." He choked up again and pressed his forehead against Ivan's collarbone and stayed silent for a little while. He still couldn't control the emotions that were washing over him. His arms reached around Ivan once more and he gripped onto his back tightly.

"I never want to lose you." He leaned up and pressed his forehead against Ivan's, rubbing them together a bit to show affection. "I'm so glad that our feelings are mutual...even if you'll be with someone else your entire life...I'm glad I know that you love me as well. My feelings for you will never change and even though we've both caused each other pain from the wars...I'll always love you..."

It tore at his heart even more as he spoke his feelings even more to the other. His hands were still gripping at the other's back. He never wanted to leave Ivan; but he knew that soon they'd have to at least leave this hill. After that, he didn't know what would happen. Would they part ways? Would they see each other again?

He really didn't know. And he didn't want to think about it because even though he said he would be fine if Ivan was with someone else and happy with them, inside he really wasn't fine with it. He didn't want to see the only person he truly loved turn up loving someone else in his absence.

Gilbert let his lips lightly graze over Ivan's for a few seconds before fulling pressing into his once more. He let his face drop again to Ivan's neck. Gilbert never wanted to love anyone else.

Ivan had completely forgotten the cold of the night. All he could feel was the warmth of Gilbert's closeness and their kisses. The Russian frowned a little as he began to talk. "Gilbert, you should let go of this fear and insecurity."

He sighed lightly and continued, softening his tone. "I'm not going to abandon you. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere- you need to understand that. We had a long and difficult past. That's true. And yes, we can't change it or forget our history, but we have the ability to shape our future. I believe we have greater chances to be together in peace. This era is different...I can feel it." He shook his head pensively, reflecting over what he'd just said and then added with a smile. "There is only one problem; your brother might not be happy if he finds out about us. But if I prove to him that my feelings for you are true, he might give me a chance."

Gilbert slowly let his arms wrap around the other's neck as Ivan spoke, letting the words carry him and fill him with such happiness that it was overwhelming. He laughed however when the other mentioned his brother and went to the side of Ivan's face and kissed his ear, still laughing quietly.

"Hmm...You're probably right about him not being the happiest with it but I'm sure you can prove yourself, and I can assure that if he sees me happy with you like this...He'll be fine with it."

Somehow the tone in Gilbert's voice was calm now. Even though he had strained his voice with the tears and was much more used to being loud and boisterous, he was able to compose himself for Ivan. He knew that even if he felt the world was surely closing him down, Ivan would be there for him to lend a hand. As well as Gilbert would always be there, never let Ivan down, never let him go.

Leaning his head down on Ivan's shoulder once more, he placed his hands close to the man's neck and rubbed at the other's spine a little bit. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the fear he had of being with Ivan; he was still terrified of losing him, or of him leaving for someone else. Gilbert knew that in his thoughts, he still thought of the person who broke him, who forced him to change and then drop him when he needed them the most...

Gilbert felt upset now that he was being reminded of the past. He knew he shouldn't have even thought about it, but he did anyway. A stupid move on his behalf. There wasn't really anything good about his past, especially romantically. All it had been was hopes and let downs. He was always built up to fall. He didn't want it to be that way with the Russian.

He kissed Ivan's neck, suddenly feeling a chill of the cold air, now remembering it was cold out. He looked up into Ivan's eyes and frowned just a little bit. "...Do you think we should go soon? I-" He sighed, not really wanting to say he was cold because he knew then he'd have to leave Ivan. The fears filled his mind and body again, but it was a normal instinct for him. He didn't want to be that way, but after all the things he had gone through, he was just glad he didn't come out of it all insane, which he knew had been a very possible outcome for him.

He finally completed his last sentence. "I'm getting cold...Maybe we shouldn't be out here for much longer...?" He kept his arms around Ivan's waist and held him tightly. He didn't want to let go...He was too afraid, because he loved him so much.

The Russian was so immersed into his personal thoughts and the fascinating sense of holding and being held by Gilbert, that he almost didn't pay attention to the man's request. He blinked and then nodded with understanding. "Yes...we can go now."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the long wait. I was anxious about this chapter and didn't want to upload it before some thorough proofreading. So, I'm very thankful to all the people who have waited patiently for the third chapter.

As I did previously, I'm taking a moment to thank the people on here who posted feedback to the story. **Lucrecia84**, your positive comments never fail to give me great encouragement. Thank you so much! **Ana-chiaaan**, I agree to the concept that they can be an interesting and engaging couple when they aren't torn by conflict. It's nice to meet a fellow fan of RusxPru, your feedback made me smile ^^ **Pigyz-kun**, thanks a lot for posting an additional review to an earlier chapter :3 I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and hope you read the fourth chapter too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_This is the chapter that completes the story. Thank you all for reading, following the plot through each chapter and your lovely reviews. It really means a lot, guys. You are awesome.

Short note about chapter 4: For some reason, the whole text shows in italics even though I didn't intend it to be that way. In the preview, it looked normal but even though I deleted & reuploaded the chapter 6 times, I couldn't fix that. I assume it was a glitch of the site, but I hope you didn't have problems reading it. Hopefully, this won't happen with this instalment.

* * *

**Moonlight Reminiscence**

_Chapter __5_

It felt like he had been with Ivan there for ages, confessing to each other and sharing things he knew he would never be able to share that well again. Gilbert enjoyed looking at the moon, it always put him at ease. After a while, he looked back at Ivan and tried to smile a little, wanting to forget their pasts under an endless night sky.

The Russian was quite used to low temperatures so he wasn't affected much by the cold. He held Gilbert's hands and rubbed them gently to create some heat. As he looked up at the moon, Ivan was aware that he was going to miss these moments. Even if he came here at a later time, it wouldn't be the same. This meeting changed him. It made him much happier. Ivan felt tears welling up in his eyes but tried to ignore them and focused on the Prussian. A kind smile appeared on his face. "If there is no urgent need that forces you to leave immediately, would you like to stay in my house for the night?"

The albino couldn't help but smile more when Ivan offered to let him stay the night. He hadn't been at his house since the fall of the Wall and after that, he never saw him again. He barely remembered how he felt about Ivan during that time. But he knew that it had been painful, yet he had always felt the strange emotions that only recently he had been able to figure out.

His arms wrapped around the large nation's neck and lifted himself up a bit by his toes, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "That sounds nice. No, I don't have anything important waiting for me, so there's no reason why I shouldn't join you back at your home." Gilbert smiled dearly and gazed down at their hands, feeling his face warm up a bit and looked up at the other man.

"Ivan...It wouldn't be bad if I said that I wanted to be with you? No matter the cost...I want to be yours. Yours alone. I really have always loved you, even though I tried to deny it when I was younger." He laughed at the end for a while, thinking back on when they were both so little. He wanted to continue with what he was going to say, but he got choked up with the words in the process. It was the only time during the night when he hadn't been able to continue.

A happy expression was still present on Gilbert's face, this time more gentle and calm. "Well...I guess we should probably head to your home soon...I am starting to get very cold, and being inside your house sounds great." He shyly gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek, still being slightly nervous about kissing him, since it was new and different to him, and he never really felt this kind of feelings for someone. He loved Ivan, and always would.

Ivan could sense the other man's shyness and that made him chuckle. He leant in closer, kissing the person he loved so much. This time, the kiss was on the lips, longer and more passionate. He held Gilbert close as he began to talk. "No, it's not bad that you want to be with me. Even if the world said that being with you is wrong, they wouldn't stop me from loving you. We parted several times and I learnt what it means not to be with you. All these years, something was missing in my life. Not in a financial sense or when some of my people took refuge in the land of my former rival. It was something much more personal. A void that I felt inside me. Tonight I realised what it was..."

Gilbert smiled at Ivan and his answer. His words were like poetry and they soothed his worry and tired heart. He also couldn't agree more, because he knew this man was the missing piece. Nobody had been more close to understanding Gilbert than Ivan. Because even though in the past the were normally enemies, he always had the chance to talk with him, open up just a little bit and then return to the hard, closed book he usually was.

Ivan had one arm around his lover's waist, keeping him close for warmth while they headed to the house. The Prussian held him as well and he even let his face press a bit into the larger man's forearm to enjoy the closeness. Once inside, they released each other. Ivan showed his guest the living room and went to light the hearth. An expression of joy adorned his face. "Make yourself comfortable."

The tired Prussian looked at the current room, having a strange expression of both happiness and sadness at the memories he had from this place. But when he looked at Ivan, everything seemed to just fade away.

Gilbert then went and sat on the couch, cross legged. He hoped to get warm soon. "Thank you Ivan...for letting me stay the night at your house." He smiled sweetly at the other, then shyly looked at the ground. He knew he was definitely falling in love, if not already in love completely. He felt like life was finally looking up though, now that they had confessed their love. So now, he could untie his mind and let it float away. He looked at his beloved again and smiled, starting to feel much warmer.

The lit fireplace created a cozy and warm atmosphere. Ivan sighed when old, dusty memories returned to him; this wasn't the first time they spent a night in this house. During a period when the sovereigns of Russia and Prussia sought to establish friendlier ties, Ivan had provided hospitality to the knight. So many ages had passed since then, but some articles of furniture in this room hadn't been replaced.

The owner of the house stood up, sat near Gilbert and held his hand. He leaned closer as though he was ready to whisper a secret. There was no one there to eavesdrop but Ivan wanted these words to sound like a secret confession.

"You make me really happy. More than I can ever describe, more than I ever dared to dream or imagine. I believe we are truly meant for each other, Gilbert Weillsmidt. And this feels like a true blessing."

If their lives had been like a vast, dark sky for too many ages, then the true love that they had confessed to each other was definitively like the full moon.


End file.
